This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-211359 filed Jul. 11, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment and a program for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Implantation of an intraocular lens after removing a crystalline lens in cataract surgery may cause posterior capsule opacity which may develop a so-called secondary cataract. Methods for evaluating posterior capsule opacity in an eye in which an intraocular lens has been implanted include analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment light-sectioned by slit light and photographed under the Scheimpflug""s rule. Through this method, it is possible to obtain a clear image from a cornea to a posterior capsule in one shooting, thereby facilitating quantification analysis through the use of this photographed image.
Through conventional quantification analysis of a posterior capsule opacity part, however, an examiner mainly checks a sectional image of an anterior eye segment and a bar graph showing a density distribution on an axis, and he manually sets an area to be analyzed. Due to the manual setting, the examiner tends to subjectively define the posterior capsule opacity part. As a result, reproducibility among examiners tends to be low. Also, an examiner needs to move the analytical axis every time he intends to check a density distribution of areas other than the analytical axis, and the checking is a cumbersome task to him.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide an apparatus for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment and a program for the same which reduce a burden on an examiner, and to provide a more reliable, reproducible result. In addition, the present apparatus and program enables an examiner to grasp an opacity condition more quantitatively as well as to easily grasp it visually.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment which is light-sectioned by slit light and photographed comprises defining means for defining a target opacity part in the sectional image based on a density distribution being between a cornea and a fundus and being in a first direction perpendicular to an optical axis of an eye to be examined, determining means for determining an area to be analyzed based on the defined opacity part, and analyzing means for analyzing an opacity condition base on the density distribution in the determined area.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment which is light-sectioned by slit light and photographed comprises determining means for determining in a sectional image an area to be analyzed including a target opacity part, extracting means for dividing a density distribution in the determined area into plural density ranges to extract each of the divided density distributions, and display means for graphically displaying each of the extracted density distributions.
Yet, in another aspect of the present invention, a program for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment which is light-sectioned by slit light and photographed activates a computer as defining means for defining a target opacity part in the sectional image based on a density distribution being between a cornea and a fundus and being in a first direction perpendicular to an optical axis of an eye to be examined, determining means for determining an area to be analyzed based on the defined opacity part, and analyzing means for analyzing an opacity condition based on the density distribution in the determined area.
Yet, in another aspect of the present invention, a program for analyzing a sectional image of an anterior eye segment which is light-sectioned by slit light and photographed activates a computer as determining means for determining in a sectional image an area to be analyzed including a target opacity part, extracting means for dividing a density distribution in the determined area into plural density ranges to extract each of the divided density distributions, and display control means for graphically displaying each of the extracted density distributions on a display.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.